The present invention relates to a driving apparatus for a vehicle comprising an internal combustion engine, an auxiliary power plant and a differential mechanism and a vehicle using the same.
An automobile transmission includes a synchronous type using a meshing gear as in a manually-operated transmission and a planet type using a planetary gear as in an automatic transmission. The synchronous type is necessary to temporarily interrupt the transmission of an engine driving force when changing speed due to the characteristics of the meshing gear. Therefore, a torque shortage occurs caused by interruption of a driving force. Conventionally, for controlling this torque shortage, an auxiliary power plant (or motor generator xe2x80x9cM/Gxe2x80x9d) is utilized to compensate for the interruption of the driving force. But, since the torque interruption is compensated for by the M/G, the sum total of the output of the M/G that is required is equal to that of the engine, making it difficult to realize the loading properties of the system without having a costly and large M/G. Further, since the M/G arranged within the transmission has a gear ratio that is always higher than the engine speed, the cooperation loss increases when running at high speeds.
The plant type, utilizing a planetary gear, connects a first power transmission channel for transmitting an output of an engine to a vehicle driving shaft to a second power transmission channel in order to avoid a cooperation loss caused by a generator when the engine is stopped and the vehicle runs only by the motor. A power transmission switching means switches between the first and second power transmission channels. But, when the power transmission channels are switched during speed changes a shock occurs because of a torque difference between the power transmission channels.
The present invention provides a light-weight and compact driving apparatus for a vehicle and a vehicle using the same utilizing a planetary gear. The present invention also provides a driving apparatus which reduces shock caused by a torque difference between power transmission channels when changing speed.
In an object of the present invention a driving apparatus for a vehicle is provided comprising an engine for providing a primary driving force to a driving shaft and an auxiliary power plant connected with the engine through a transmission the transmission comprising an input shaft for inputting the primary driving force from the engine and an output shaft connected to the input shaft for transmitting the primary driving force to the driving shaft wherein the auxiliary power plant provides a secondary driving force to the driving shaft during a shifting in speed.
In another object of the present invention a driving apparatus for a vehicle is provided comprising an engine for providing a primary driving force to a driving shaft and an auxiliary power plant connected with the engine through a transmission the transmission comprising an input shaft for inputting the primary driving force from the engine and an output shaft connected to the input shaft for transmitting the primary driving force to the driving shaft wherein the auxiliary power plant provides a secondary driving force to the driving shaft during a shifting in speed the secondary driving force having a torque substantially equal to that of the primary driving force.
In yet another object of the present invention a driving apparatus for a vehicle is provided comprising an engine for providing a primary driving force to a driving shaft and an auxiliary power plant connected with the engine through a transmission the transmission comprising a set of gears for changing speed and an input shaft for inputting the primary driving force from the engine and an output shaft connected to the input shaft for transmitting the primary driving force to the driving shaft wherein the auxiliary power plant provides a secondary driving force to the driving shaft during a shifting in the gears.
In another object of the present invention a vehicle is provided utilizing the driving apparatus of the present invention. Also, a method of operating a driving apparatus of the present invention is provided.